


a whole new universe

by orphan_account



Category: Crossover Fandom, Dragon Age II, Mass Effect
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hawke finds herself in the Milky Way.





	a whole new universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



A spell gone wrong, Marian thinks. She is unable to think of any other explanation for the strange surroundings before her as her eyes flicker open and gaze around the room.

Oh, Marian knew she was very far from Kirkwall  
Probably from Thedas as well. The more Marian took in, the more she started to believe in the ridiculous theory that some sort of spell did backfire and somehow caused her to wake up here.

Whatever the cause, Marian knew it couldn't be good for her in the least. Best case scenario Marian was alive and not trapped in the fade or in an enemy's clutches. Worst case she was dead and became a spirit.

Varric would have a field day with the cause of Marian's predicament. He’d turn it into some serial novel full of half truths. She only hoped the front cover was tasteful this time around. His publisher had a tendency to embellish certain attributes of Marian's on the covers.

At that, Isabela might have a laugh. “Hawke I adore you but… no” she would say, eyes looking Marian up and down in her Court way. What Marian would give to hear Isabela’s little quips or Varric's suggestions on how to make the story more interesting. Avaline would tell them to promptly shut up and threaten them with arrest.

Marian would love to hear any of their voices. Fenris and Anders arguing or even Sebastian's many, many prayers to the maker. If anyone could be with her, Marian would choose Merrill. Fenris would have wished to be by her side in this but Marian wouldn't wish it on him.

Merrill could inject cheer into almost any situation, should she be present. Except, for the time Marian found herself impaled by the Arishok's sword. Not even Merrill could brighten up that day.

Marian started to move only when she felt too long had passed since waking up. The room Marian found herself in resembled Anders clinic in some ways. It was a place of healing… even with the strange looking objects littering the room, the strange sleek look of the room. This much was clear to Marian.

The last coherent thing Marian could recall was being in the deep roads which were her third least favorite place to spend time with all her companions. Gamlen’s strange smelling hovel, followed by the Gallows, had the honor of second and first place respectively. 

As often seemed to be the case, they set out to the Deep Roads to retrieve something for a third party that day. Some odd happenings down there that Varric learned about had caught his attention. 

He reluctantly brought it up to Marian, one evening at the Hanged Man, who agreed to check out after several rounds of Wicked Grace. Also more ale. A very good amount of it, of course.

There had been this strange artifact, unlike anything she’d ever seen, off one of the paths. Being the curious woman she was, Marian approached it. It just looked like the oddest thing! Never in her life had Marian seen something so odd and in her short life, Marian witnessed quite a lot of odd things.

Varric voiced his displeasure first. “Hawke, step away from the weird as shit object. Remember what happened with the lyrium idol?”

“Lathellan, I agree with Varric,” Merill interjected, sounding like she was in a panic. “It doesn't look safe!”

Fenris shared the same expression but it was hidden behind a frown. “I am also in agreement. Do not touch it, Hawke.”

She had a witty reply on the tip of her tongue but, as she so much as shifted a little closer to the object, Marian’s world went black. If Marian ever saw her any companions again they would never let her forget that foolish decision. Of course, Marian would hold no ill feelings towards her friends. It had been a foolish decision to act so casually in the Deep Roads given all that happened down there in the past.

Her attention was driven straight out of her thoughts and drawn towards the door when a 'woosh’ sound reached Marian's ears. An older woman with a gray bob and kind eyes stepped inside. Marian didn't sense a threatening thing about her.

In a way, the woman reminded Marian of her mother. Instinctively her heart clenched at the thought. Marian missed her mother terribly. Her death was something Marian would never be able to get over.

“And it appears our mysterious patient is finally awake!” The woman approached slowly, concern evident on her face. “I am Doctor Karen Chakwas and I'd love to get my new patient's name. We can't very well keep calling you Jane Doe unless by chance that happens to be your real name.”

“Marian Hawke. I would say it's lovely to meet you but given the circumstances, I'd have to say otherwise.”

She lifted her arm, tapping into some strange device Marian couldn't wrap her mind around. “Do you have any questions for me?”

“Plenty! First I'd simply like to what kind of weather we're having. I hope it's faring better than I am at the moment,” Marian sighed.

Doctor Chakwas laughed. “Well, that's a first. I've never had a patient inquire about the weather. When we touch down on a planet, I'll be sure to answer that for you, Marian.”

“Now I have even more questions.”

“Vitals are stable,” she murmured, mostly to herself. “And as I said, I will try my best to answer your questions.”

Marian had so many. For one, she wondered how she ended up in this Doctor Chakwas's clinic. A more distressing question involved why everything looked so different from Thedas. 

“Marian, any questions?”

A good question to ask with involved Marian's current location. If she figures out where she was then that is a starting point. “Where am I, exactly?”

Karen (quicker if Marian called her that in her head) gave her another of those reassuring smiles. “You’re aboard the SSV Normandy. Though you were found passed out just outside the Afterlife on Omega Port; or so the Commander told me.”

The Afterlife sounded like a place where liquor would be served. Instantly, Marian thought of the Hang Man and her heart clenched. What Marian wouldn't give for a taste of that piss poor beer or to be spending a night playing Wicked Grace in Varric's room and losing badly.

She cleared her throat and decided to present the theory to Karen. “I'm assuming the Afterlife has nothing to do with death. A tavern perhaps? It sounds like the name of a place that would sell ale and wreak of desperation and disappointment.”

“You would be correct. Of course, I can not speak of it myself as I have never been.” Karen's remark came with a sprinkle of amusement. A laugh followed and Marian almost forgot her troubles for a second there. 

Of course, reality could only be ignored for so long. She needed to inquire about this Commander. “Is your Commander in the habit of picking up those passed out in the street?”

“Normally no but your vitals were said to be entering a dangerously low level.”

“So is your Commander is in the habit of picking up nearly dead unconscious strangers off the ground? If so, I must meet this Commander soon and thank them for their heroic actions.” 

For all intensive purposes Marian handled the news of her almost death quite well. Her mind focused more on the fact that someone else was playing hero. She normally fell into that role. Marian never truly had a choice in the matter either.

Karen chuckled. “ I can assure you Commander Shepard will be here once she starts making her daily rounds. Until then, I suggest getting some more rest. Your body took quite the shock today.”

“I agree; best to rest up.”

Perhaps Marian would discover this all to be a trick of the fade. The thought would be terrifying but it’d make sense and explain this madness she 'woke’ up too.

The perilous journey she'd been through lent to a good sleep. If Marian only tried this in Kirkwall! Then sleep deprivation would never bother the Hawke estate again.

She found her much needed rest interrupted by what sounded like a knock. To Marian's sleep addled brain, it sounded like a sound reminiscent of danger. 

Her magic flared to live automatically just as Marian's eyes snapped open. The blast was deflected by a woman who was most definitely not Karen Chakwas. 

This woman was younger, brown hair short and curling slightly on the ends. She had scars, making Marian wondering how she'd received them. To Marian, they screamed 'battle scars’.

“Scaring the biotics out of the patients, Shepard?” drawled an amused voice from by the door.

Ah, Shepard. The Commander Karen spoke of earlier. Those scars were definitely battle scars then.

“Shut up, Vakarian.” Shepard sounded more amused than anything. She decided to turn attention to Marian after that. “I’m Commander Jane Shepard of the SSV Normandy. I usually tried to make it a point not to scare the biotics out of people.”

Marian just had to ask. It would make her sound strange and possibly suspicious but Marian couldn't figure out anything by staying in the dark. “Marian Hawke though I have a question. Biotics?”

Before Shepard could answer, Marian's mind flashed back to her earlier display of magic. Biotics were magic here; wherever here was.

She reached out for her magic to test the theory by conjuring a flame. It flickered in Marian's palm but looked different; felt it too. Marian couldn't explain it but the fade wasn't there, at least not in the way that was so familiar to mages in Thedas.

“Where I'm from we call it magic but biotics has a nice sound to it,” Marian mused.

Shepard lifted a brow, arms crossed over her chest. “And where are you from exactly?”

“I doubt you believe my answer.”

“Try me.”

Marian took a breath. “A lovely little city called Kirkwall and by lovely I mean terrible. It's located in Thedas. From the expression on your face, it appears as if you have no idea what I'm talking about.”

“Doesn't explain why we found you passed out in the middle of Omega.”

This Commander Shepard didn't sound suspicious but Marian thought it best to check. “Am I to be found suspect?”

Shepard's arms dropped to her side before approaching the bed where Marian sit. “Suspect? No. Many have gone to Omega in search of… something.”

“Oh you'll love this then,” Marian said almost gleefully. “I never went to this Omega you say you found me on. In fact, I've never heard of it. The last I remember I was in the Deep Roads.”

She spoke of it almost fondly. At least Marian understood fighting darkspawn. This situation was completely unknown.

“No surprise here but I have never heard of the Deep Roads.’

“Consider yourself lucky!”

Marian did not feel threatened but this concerned her. She was far from home with no way to get back. “When I was down there I… touched something. Then I woke up here.”

Commander Shepard looks amused at Marian's answer. She took that as a positive sign that her story wouldn't be dismissed almost immediately. “Are you in the habit of touching strange objects?”

“I want to say no but my friends would tell you otherwise. I'll admit trouble does seem to follow me no matter where I go. Do you have any experience with that?”

“I have more than enough experience with that myself,” the Commander responded, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Marian couldn't let herself feel completely at ease. There still was the matter if this Commander believed her or not. “My story sounds far-fetched, I imagine but it is the truth. Any chance you believe such a strange tale?”

She sensed doubt from Commander Shepard but she looked to be actually considering Marian's words. A good sign in Marian's opinion. “ Your clothes are like nothing I've seen. Unless you came from a Renaissance Fair but Omega isn't the type of place for that.”

“I have no idea what that is but I'm going to assume you believe I'm telling the truth.”

“Alternate dimensions seem a far fetched story but I've been brought back from the dead and fought a species that was long considered a myth,” Shepard remarked.

Marian sighed. “What have I been brought into?” She wanted to know this story of how Shepard was brought back to life but Marian required general information first.

“You better sit down. It's not an easy story to tell.”

“I am sitting.”

Shepard cocked a smile and gestured towards the bed. “Might help if you lie down instead. It's a long one.”

Oh, Marian was not looking forward to hearing this sordid tale but she had to know what she was up against in this strange world.

If Marian didn't find out then she may as well consider herself dead.

~*~

The reality proved to be worse than anything Marian could have conjured up. It made Corpheyous look like nothing. There was only one of him but groups of these things called monstrous things Shepard referred to as Reapers.

They could destroy a city in the blink of an eye. Shepard showed her what she called videos of one such attack. It reminded Marian in the turmoil in Kirkwall. She needed to get back there but until then, Marian wouldn't remain idol. It wasn't in her to do that.

While the Reapers we're quite the shock to her system, Marian did a double take at the idea of being in what her new companions called "space" (Shepard reacted similarly to the mention of the Fade). The idea seemed so far-fetched. She was above the ground, far from the world, traveling in the blackness between the stars in the heavens. Yet her she was. Marian had quite the view from one of the windows. It looked terrifying but beautiful.

“I don't know the protocol here seeing as everyone I fought with joined in unusual ways but I want to help,” Marian told Shepard. “There must be a reason I was sent here.”

“And what if it's nothing but a fluke?”

She laughed. “Best not to sit it out then. If your world is coming to an end I should do something; anything to help you fight. My mother would never let me hear the end of it.”

Shepard's face was unreadable. She looked for any hint of how the Commander would respond but there wasn't even the smallest of one.

“There’s a good chance none of us are coming out of this one alive. This isn't your fight; the help is appreciated but as Commander of this ship, I can't have you out on the front lines.”

Marian expected as much but it still stung to hear. “I have seen my share of fighting along with my companions. We put ourselves in danger quite often. Nearly died two years ago after being impaled by a sword yet here I stand.”

“I got myself spaced. There's more but that would require a long explanation.” 

"We got time," Marian said with a smile. She hoped by sharing stories, she could make her case for fighting with Shapard and her crew.

Shepard offered the information without any more prompting. They faced similar circumstances and odds. Seemed like Shepard was as hard to kill as she was. But despite their similar lives, seemed unwilling to budge. But, Marian could be very persistent. Fenris could attest to that.

“You understand why I want to help. Commander I have magic; biotics. I know my way around a fight.”

“Can you shoot?”

“It depends on what you are referring too.”

“A gun, Marian. Can you shoot a gun?”

“I don't believe we have them in Thedas. How difficult can it be?”

An amused look flickered across Shepard's face. “Let's see what you got then.”

As it turns out firing one of these guns proved to be more difficult for her than using her staff but, Marian liked to consider herself a quick study. She started to catch on after a few rounds of practice.

But what Marian wouldn't give for a staff though. To use her magic without reaching out to the Fade felt foreign. Marian hated being cut off from it. In Thedas such a thing would mean Marian had become Tranquil. 

Using biotics and a gun made Marian ache for Kirkwall or anything familiar. Marian tried not to think of any friends; especially Fenris. How she missed that brooding elf. His touch, and his laugh that only Marian was privy to hear.

When interacting with Shepard's crew Marian felt constantly reminded of her friends. Some were small, insignificant similarities, while others forced Marian to do a double take.

The first interaction with Tali caused Marian to think of Merrill. It was the sincerity in her tone when she spoke. Of course, Merrill would never utter an insult towards anyone. This proved to be a stark difference between Tali and Merrill.

Marian overheard Tali shout “Bosh’tet!” while walking past the observatory. Naturally, she had to inquire about it.

_“Bosh’tet; what does that mean? Something insulting from the sound of it,” Marian inquired with way too much delight in her tone she was sure. “Could you tell me? I'm always looking for new insults for my vocabulary. This time I may even be able to one up Varric with my spoken word!”_

Tali looked surprised and a little confused but explained to her the meaning. If Marian ever got back to Kirkwall she planned on using that word on Meredith. It described her perfectly.

One of the more amusing characters proved to be Wrex. He seemed unsure what to make of Marian until she downed an entire glass of ryconol. After which, Marian completely regretted.

_“You're alright, Hawke!” Wrex bellowed, giving her a playful, but jolting slap on the back._

_How the night before, sitting on a bar stool, had turned into a painful morning after lying face down in the hall outside her room, Marian would never be able to remember. But she managed to climb to her feet and drag herself to the mess hall where seemed delighted that she'd made it through the night._

_Marian grinned, but it looked more like a wince. “And I thought Qunari liquor would be the death of me. This is a hundred times worse!”_

_“I tried to warn you.” Shepard laughed._

_Marian shot Shepard a withered expression. “I hate you.”_

_This only drew a laugh out of Shepard that went right to Marian’s splitting headache; causing it to ache even further._

Then there was Garrus Vakarian whose species seemed to have some familiarities with dragons. It amused Marian. Her jokes about it didn’t fall flat but confused the crew of the Normandy; though the "pilot" Joker seemed to enjoy it. Gave him "new material," he claimed.

She caught a quick glimpse of Shepard and Garrus alone together once. The sight proved to be a stark reminder of her and Fenris. It forced Marian to truly consider the fact that she may never get a chance to see Fenris again.

The circumstances surrounding Marian’s unexplained appearance in front of the Afterlife on Omega still remained shrouded in mystery. Marian only knew that the object she touched played a part in it. She still remembered what it looked like though her drawing skills were entirely rubbish. A child would have done better than the rendering Marian attempted to make.

It begged the question of how Marian would get back home if that object was the key. She wouldn’t fret over it though because Marian wanted to focus on the matters at hand; helping this world fight the Reapers. They were a threat like Marian had never seen. Marian almost would rather face Meredith; the key word being _almost _.__

__Rather than dwell on things that might or might not happen, Marian focused on becoming better with these "guns." She relied heavily on her magic but Marian was a mage. It was natural to her. Her staff might be the closest thing Marian had to a weapon but it was just an extension that helped Marian control her magic._ _

__“Tell me, Shepard, have I improved any more?” Marian asked after one such training session. The Commander found time to help Marian with target practice, which Marian liked to think helped with the improvement she suspected had occurred. “You’re frowning; that doesn’t bode well for your answer. I will gladly protest it because I feel like there is a small show of improvement each time I take to practicing.”_ _

__Shepard’s frown instantly faded and a half-cocked smirk quickly replaced it. “That isn’t it, Marian. You have improved. I… have things on my mind.”_ _

__“Of course,” Marian muttered, admonishing herself for making such a foolish statement to Shepard. “This is getting very personal but when is the last time you slept, Shepard?”_ _

__“Like I told Garrus; I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”_ _

__The statement was something Marian could relate to completely. She felt the same weight upon her shoulders in Kirkwall. When the Qunari attacked, Marian remembered the feeling in her gut. She thoughts the odds look bleak but her friends needed her; Kirkwall needed her._ _

__“This is why we have friends to keep us grounded, or so Merrill would tell me. She is terribly optimistic but it’s often needed.” Marian’s tone was wistful as she thought of Merrill. Her friends were constantly on her mind. A day didn’t go by when Marian didn’t think of them._ _

__“Don’t think this gets you out of more practice,” Shepard told her, that half-cocked smirk still on her face. “You’ve improved but your aim could use some work.”_ _

__Marian nodded. “Do you ever intend to let me join you in the field?” As of yet, Marian hadn’t joined Shepard personally. She helped as much as she was able to on the Normandy but Marian itched to get into battle. It was the only thing that was completely familiar to her in an unfamiliar environment._ _

__“Believe me it’s not something you want to experience, Marian.”_ _

__She wouldn’t argue; not now and especially not today. Marian heard what happened just days ago in Tuchanka. The loss of a friend and revered companion left a hole in your heart that seemed like it would never be filled. Bethany and her mother’s death were something Marian didn’t think she would ever be able to move on from._ _

__“Then I’ll practice some more.”_ _

__“Just make sure you don’t hit anyone in the process,” Shepard teased. “Joker still hasn’t forgiven you for that.”_ _

__Marian stifled a chuckle. “Ah yes, I recall him complaining about being target practice and used as bait once?”_ _

__“He’ll never be able to let that one go. Everything did turn out fine in the end.”_ _

__“... was this the incident with what Joker called a clone?”_ _

__Shepard sighed, running a frustrated hand through her hair. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”_ _

__She really needed to ask about this at a later date._ _

____

~*~

The night before the big battle on Earth, Marian sought out a spot for just herself and her thoughts.

A couple weeks passed since Marian's surprise entrance on Omega. She thought Kirkwall was facing difficulties but this involved their whole Galaxy, a region bigger than Marian could properly wrap her head around. 

So many were lost in this war so far. Innocent lives destoryed because these Reapers believed there was nothing wrong with wiping out an entire race. At first, Marian was shocked at the brutality, but Thedas was not free of such evils.

She convinced Shepard to let her fight down on Earth when they arrived in London. Marian wanted to make it back home but with the situation looking so bleak here, Marian couldn't be sure there was any way to get home in the first place.

A great amount of time was spent dwelling on this until the door opening followed by footsteps drew Marian's attention back to reality. She wasn't sure how to feel about it.

“EDI.” The concept of this "artificial intelligence" would always boggle Marian's mind. It was an amazing sight to behold, however. “Not that I'm displeased to see you but shouldn't you be spending time with Joker?”

EDI nodded. “From my study of human interaction and media, spending the night before a cataclysmic event with your significant other seems to be the preferred method.”

“Most would agree with your assessment; though it fails to answer my question, EDI.” Marian tried but failed not to think of Fenris. The brooding elf almost never seemed to leave Marian's mind.

“I did experience a strong desire to stay with Jeff,” EDI responded. “However, I also experienced a desire to inquire about your well-being.”

She figured in EDI speak it was a way to ask how Marian was coping with everything. “I appreciate it, EDI. I'm worried, but all of us are.”

“It is a situation with many unknown probabilities.”

“That it is, EDI.”

EDI moved closer, nearly standing right beside where Marian sat. “Before I return to Jeff would you be against the idea of my companionship for an undeterminable amount of time?”

The phrasing caught Marian a little off guard but it still made her smile. “If you're asking if I mind if you join me, then no. I'd love the company.”

Marian retired to the crew's quarters after spending a nice, quiet hour with EDI. She feared being unable to sleep, even if exhaustion was hovering awfully close. The same thing plagued Marian before they had to confront the Arishock.

It took an hour of tossing and turning but Marian finally fell to sleep. Her sleep wasn't entirely restful, but it was mere hours before they were to literally fight for their lives, and even poor rest was better than none.

She had never been one to believe in fate but Marian questioned why she woke up aboard the Normandy. Was it truly just all a coincidence or could there be more to it that Marian simply couldn't see?

It was a question Marian might never be able to get an answer too.

~*~

When Marian finally saw Earth with her own two eyes, her heart constricted painfully. London had been reduced to nothing but rubble and corpses. The Reaper’s promised destruction and they fulfilled that promise tenfold.

She hung back, taking out these creatures with the use of magic. The Fade remained out of reach but Marian could still use her magic, or rather biotics, with ease. It would continue to feel foreign to Marian no matter how long she used her magic here.

Here Marian's magic had a blue aura. This only added to the feelings of being displaced that Marian experienced and would continue to until she ever managed to get back home.

The longer they fought the more hopeless the fight seemed. With a single move, the Reaper's could annihilate them all. It was a stark reminder of Corypheus only if there were hundreds of him.

Marian continued to give it her all. At one point, Marian took out four creatures with one blast. Beside her, Wrex let out a chuckle.

“Not bad, for a human.”

She laughed. “From you, Wrex, I'll consider that a compliment.”

A rare moment of laughter in such a fight lifted some weight off her shoulders. It was a minute amount of time, but Marian needed it.

The only reprieve they received happened upon meeting up with Captain Anderson. In the talks they shared, Shepard always spoke highly of the man. He was like a father to her, she said.

Marian knew everything was coming to a close now. Everyone was tired and hurt, but Marian realized that will power could be a strong factor. It inspired you, pushed you to keep going even if the fight seemed impossible.

Maker, she was starting to think like Merrill!

But, she wanted to keep on thinking like Merrill. Marian wanted to hold onto that mindset and let it carry her forward. However, just as they were getting close, the Reaper's dealt out a deadly blow. Marian had retreated back to the Normandy and only saw the damage it had done for the bank of windows.

Garrus was badly injured when his group returned to the Normandy. Tali helped him onto the ship while Shepard stepped away. Instantly, Marian knew what Shepard planned to do. She was going to trudge on ahead and protect her friends as best she could.

Marian often found herself doing the same thing. She'd put herself in harm's way despite the many protests of Marian's companions.

The goodbye forced Marian to look away. Only when Shepard started to run back towards the beam did Marian look. They shared a look for half a second and Marian gave her a shaky nod.

'Good luck, Shepard’ Marian thought.

Everything else happened in quick succession. Shepard disappeared into the beam while they all waited with bated breath. When nothing happened, Marian feared the worst but eventually, news that the something was happening with the crucible came across the Normandy’s systems.

Marian wished she had time to celebrate the victory. One minute they were in disbelief that Shepard achieved the impossible, the next they were being told to flee the surrounding area.

The Normandy waited as long as it could. Marian held on as Joker sought to get away from Earth's orbit as fast as they could. What happened next seemed like a cruel joke on fate’s part. 

They passed through one of those mass relays when a familiar feeling hit Marian. It was the same exact feeling Marian experienced after touching that strange object in the Deep Roads.

Her vision blurred and then automatically went black. Distantly Marian heard people shouting her name but they went ignored until she was finally able to open her eyes and see light.

This time when Marian awoke the room was her own. The familiarity caused Marian to let out a strangled sob. She didn't know how but she finally made it home.

Marian quickly looked around the room before her eyes settled on a large, drooling lump. The Mabari slept soundly in the center of the room, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

“Hey boy! Oh how I've missed you,” Marian cooed. He quickly jumped up, barking loudly. “Go get Orana for me, would you? I think everyone should know I've awoken.”

In the matter of an hour, Marian had quite the company. She nearly broke down after Fenris came and said her name. Somehow, Marian kept back the tears.

“How long?” Marian asked. She clung to Fenris who had walked right over to the bed and embraced her; not caring of the audience one bit.

Varric cleared his throat. “You were out nearly a week, Hawke.”

“Try not to touch any more strange objects, Hawke,” Fenris advised softly, pulling away ever-so- slightly.

“I will do my best,” Marian answered with a weak laugh.

She did fear it was nothing more than a dream upon waking but Marian discovered cuts and bruises that matched the ones she received in the Milky Way. It still made no sense but after things calmed down, Marian would explain what happened.

Marian only hoped that if it was all real that Shepard made it out alive. She deserved as much; if not more.


End file.
